A Mi Manera
by Sora Himeko
Summary: Narra los instantes en que Sasuke por fin consigue su tan ansiada venganza. Basada en la canción del mismo título: A mi manera. Espero que les guste. R


**Nota de la Autora:** Este es un songfic que relata los últimos instantes en los que Sasuke está con vida. Cuando escuché la canción por primera vez se me ocurrió que podía emplearla para esta situación. Mi primer fic, espero que les guste. La canción se llama "A mi manera" de A. Alpin.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicatorias:** Mi primer fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Jaide -Liz xD- que me animó a hacer mi historia y me ayudó a subirla.

* * *

Era la noche más fría del año, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas de los árboles entrechocar unas con otras, como si de una fúnebre melodía se tratase. Mezclándose con el susurro del viendo que helaba los huesos del ninja que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "vengador". A su lado se encontraba su hermano. Sí, su hermano, su tan ansiada meta, su preciado trofeo. Eso era para lo que había vivido. Muchos habrán podido decir que esa era una idea estúpida: ir detrás del hombre que asesinó a tu familia cuando lo que debería de hacer es vivir su propia vida… eso era lo que decían de él a menudo, él lo sabía. Pero las personas que habían dicho eso no tenían idea de la rabia que sentía en su interior. No tenían idea de la impotencia que entraba en él cada vez que veía que los demás eran más fuertes que él. Ellos no tenían idea de nada.

_El final se acerca ya  
lo esperaré serenamente  
Ya vez, yo he sido así  
Te lo diré sinceramente  
Viví la inmensidad  
Sin conocer jamás frontera  
Si bien logré vivir a mi manera_

Pero por fin esto se acaba. Itachi está a su lado… muerto. La herida que le hizo en la yugular sigue sangrando copiosamente. Su cuerpo ya sin vida queda como testimonio de que todo en esta vida se paga… sí TODO. Sasuke se sujeta el abdomen, si bien era cierto que mató a su hermano, también era cierto que no había resultado ileso. Tenía una herida en el abdomen que no paraba de sangrar, y él no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sabía que era su fin. De cierto modo prefería mil veces esto a ser el próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder despedirse de sus… ¿amigos? Se sentía como la peor alimaña del mundo, haber traicionado a todos los que creían en él. Pero ellos no sentían lo mismo que él. Y él, pese a todo lo que se pudiera pensar… no deseaba que lo hicieran.

_Jamás tuve un amor  
Que para mí fuera importante  
Corté sólo la flor  
Y lo mejor de cada instante  
Viajé y disfruté  
No sé si más que otro cualquiera  
Si bien todo eso fue a mi manera. _

La sangre seguía fluyendo de la herida, mezclándose con la tierra formando una pasta color marrón. El sudor recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo. Eso dolía, pero, como siempre ocurría con todo en esta vida, el dolor pasaría… y sólo quedaría una dulce resignación. Sonrió complacido. El final llegaba por fin, lo sabía porque cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierto y un ligero temblor estremecía su cuerpo cada vez más a menudo. A sus casi 16 años sentía que había vivido mucho más de lo que muchas personas pueden vivir en toda su vida.

_Tal vez lloré, tal vez reí  
Tal vez gané, tal vez perdí  
Ahora sé que fui feliz  
Que si lloré, también amé  
Puedo seguir hasta el final  
A mi manera  
Tal vez también dudé  
Cuando yo más me divertía  
Quizás yo desprecié  
Aquello que no comprendía  
Hoy sé que firme fui  
Y que afronté ser como era  
Si bien logre vivir a mi manera._

Se escuchan pasos entre los arbustos. Sasuke sonríe una vez más al imaginarse la cara que pondrá Orochimaru cuando se de cuenta de que todos estos años estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con él, porque, al fin y al cabo no tardará mucho en estar muerto. La herida ya ha dejado de sangrar. Ahora sólo queda un enorme hueco sangrante en su abdomen ya destrozado, sabe que le queda poco tiempo. Entre sombras distingue 3 figuras acercándose. Reconoce a la que está más cerca: Naruto.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan! – grita llamando a las personas que estaban rezagadas – parece que hay alguien a…

Se queda mudo al descubrir el cuerpo de Itachi sin vida que yacía en el la tierra. Y su estado empeora aún más cuando descubre que junto a él está el cuerpo de Sasuke agonizando. Al llegar ahí Sakura se queda en shock mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban caprichosas por salir.

-Sasuke… - murmura antes de disponerse a salir corriendo hacia él, pero su maestro la detiene. Ella chilla y grita histérica por querer ir junto a Sasuke. Kakashi sólo la abraza en un vano intento de consolarla y consolarse a él mismo por no haber sido capaz de salvar a su alumno de la oscuridad.

_Porque sabrás que un hombre al fin  
Conocerás por su vivir  
No hay por qué hablar  
No que decir  
Ni recordar, ni qué fingir  
Puedo seguir hasta el final  
Y a mi manera _

-¡Baka! – Le grita Naruto entre sollozos amargos - ¡Eres el más idiota de todos¿¡Era esto lo que querías¿Estás contento ahora?

Sasuke sonríe mientras ve como Kakashi se acerca y trata inútilmente de curarle la herida. Sakura parece ausente, esto provoca que Sasuke frunza ceño. Nunca quiso lastimar a nadie. Pero sonríe una vez más al sentir que por fin todo acaba y no tendrá que quedarse ligado para siempre al sufrimiento terrenal.

-Sí – dice Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo – esto era lo que quería…Naruto… - suelta una amarga carcajada – Por fin lo logré.

Cierra sus ojos preparándose para el final, sabe después de todo que para él ya no hay posible cura. Lo siente por sus amigos, pero sabe que como todo en la vida, el dolor pasará… Siempre pasa…

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Creo que está algo dramática, ojalá y no los haya deprimido con esto, pero es mi versión acerca de como se siente Sasuke. Deseo que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
